


tfw u accidentally get a crush on a cute guy u should h8

by Blue_Pluto



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos POV, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, by king chad!!!, idk what else to tag, its short sry, read it first its much better lol!!!, this is a continuation of another fic!!, vry fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: hey!! ty to kingchad for letting me write a carlos pov of her fic "cause i been killing time (thinking if i tried)", please read her fic first its good!! i also stole dialogue from like 1 scene so again credit for that goes to her please look at her fic!!





	tfw u accidentally get a crush on a cute guy u should h8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cause i been killing time (thinking if i tried)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634762) by [kingchad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingchad/pseuds/kingchad). 

> hey!! ty to kingchad for letting me write a carlos pov of her fic "cause i been killing time (thinking if i tried)", please read her fic first its good!! i also stole dialogue from like 1 scene so again credit for that goes to her please look at her fic!!

Chad charming was an asshole. A popular asshole, but an asshole all the same. 

He’d been, well not the bane of Carlos's existence, but a pretty persistent thorn in his side since they got to Auradon. Obviously they had bigger problems than the obnoxiously privileged son of Cinderella, but Chad and his friends treated them like garbage from the start. 

He manipulated Evie into doing his homework, then kissed Audrey in front of everyone. He yelled at them during family day, shouting bullshit insults and assumptions that he had no right to make. Hell, Doug even admitted that the guy used to treat him like dirt, playing mind games like ignoring him and then acting like friends right after, even trying to get him to dump Evie after they got together. 

He seemed to be getting a bit better as of late, actively ignoring the VKs instead of insulting them. But then he just started stalking him and Jay for no reason? Okay the reason was obviously that he still didn’t trust them, even after the whole abandoning-their-parents-and-never-being-able-to-go-back-to-the-place-they-grew-up thing. 

And honestly, this really shouldn't be bothering him this much. Why the hell was he thinking about fucking Chad Charming when he had bigger things to deal with? Better things to think about, like how Ben was setting up a system to pull the other kids off the Isle, so they didn’t have to live in the filth and horror anymore. 

Carlos had much bigger things, much more important, and much happier things to be thinking about! And like ya know several phones to build from scratch that could easily bypass the barrier and had the locked ability to open doors in it. He was busy. 

So why the fuck was he giving tutoring lessons to Chad Charming? 

He groaned lowly, banging his head on his desk. Again. 

“You did this to yourself, dude.” Jay called from his bed, flipping through a tourney magazine, no sympathy in his voice. 

“Fuck you. I can still regret it.” Carlos kept his head down, so he couldn't see Jay, but he knew the other boy was rolling his eyes. 

“Why did you even agree to it?” 

Carlos sighed, forcing his head up and resting it on his hand. “He was totally bluffing, you saw it too, I was trying to get him to break. I mean the dude hates us! I’m surprised he went along with it.” He pulled the mess of wires in front of him closer, forcing himself to get back to work before all his motivation melted away. 

Jay snorted. “It was almost impressive, for an Auradon kid at least. Even the smee twins could lie better than that, and they’re like four.” Carlos snorted in agreement. 

“Try eleven. You know they’re coming over in the first group?” He said, detangling a blue wire from the jumble. “Harry insisted, said he wouldn't help if his little brothers weren’t sent over first.” Carlos shook his head. “Makes me wonder why we ever thought we were evil to begin with.” 

Jay shrugged from the bed. “Same reason Chad and the rest of the assholes here believe it.” 

Carlos hummed in agreement, connecting the blue wire to a yellow one. People believed they were Evil because they were told to. Didn't make it any less wrong, but still. 

-=+=-

Carlos opened the door, revealing an almost pouting Chad. 

“Come in.” He said, about as enthusiastic as the boy in front of him. Chad entered, looking around in what seemed to be legitimate interest, although Carlos didn’t trust him much. 

Carlos gestured to his desk, which he cleared off just for Chad because he’s trying very hard to be a good person, and motioned for Chad to sit. 

Chad did, nervously tapping his fingers. "Your room is a lot different in the-I mean, now that I'm actually in it." Chad cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Carlos raised an eyebrow at the other boy, moving to sit next to him. 

"Alright," Carlos said. "Before we get this shit rolling, I just wanna establish some rules. I'm not gonna do your homework for you, so if that's the intent here, you better forget about it. I can go over the basics, but you have to tell me what you don't understand so we actually cover that instead of things you already got. We can meet whenever, as long as you schedule it first. And I want to be paid. You get all that?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, no prob, I'll just call my dad and let him know about payment."

"And the other stuff?" Carlos asked, eyebrows raised. 

Chad basically pouted, again, crossing his arms and slouching. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Carlos snorted. "For someone who hovered outside my room for weeks, you don't seem very enthusiastic to be here."

Chad pulled a face. "I might need this tutoring, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy school work outside of class." 

Carlos smirked at him. "Fair enough. You have anything specific you wanna start with?" 

Chad stared at him a moment to long, then started, stumbling over his words a bit. "Uh, we did some work last class that I think I understand, but usually I'm wrong about that. Can you just...look it over?"

Carlos nodded, studying the other teen while Chad grabbed the work from his bag. 

-=+=-

So, tutoring Chad wasn't the worst thing in the world? 

He was… slightly less of an asshole? Okay much less of an asshole, but he still hadn’t apologized to Evie and Carlos was still pretty pissed about that. 

But, Chad was… nice. Almost. He was funny, and smarter than he gave himself credit for. He stopped bullying people or whatever, and just seemed chill. He was goofy, and cute and…. 

Fuck. Carlos had a crush on him. 

-=+=-

“Evieeeeee.” Carlos groaned, walking into the girls’s room and falling face-first onto her bed. 

“Come in C. How are you today.” She said sarcastically, not looking up from her sewing. 

“I have a crush on your gross ex. Help. Make me hate him again.” 

Evie hummed. “Well, he’s not all that bad anymore. He apologized to me about the whole… everything.” Carlos groaned against her bed. He’d told Chad to apologize, half hoping he wouldn't so he’d have a good reason to hate the blond again. And half wanting him to actually apologize because Evie deserved to be treated well, even if some stupidity from a jerk like Chad wouldn't really affect her. But  _ of course _ he apologized, he’s  _ literally _ prince charming. The second, but still. 

“Was he a dick about it at least? Like all huffy and insincere?” He asked her hopefully, raising his head to look at her.

She gave him a half-smile, then looked back to the work in her hands. “Sorry, he was perfectly sweet and polite. Well, as sweet and polite as a guy who tricked me into doing his homework and then basically cheated on me... He helped me take inventory, though.” Carlos considered her statement, then let his face fall back against the bed, resigning to stay there for the rest of eternity. 

-=+=-

Carlos sat sitting on his bed, petting Dude, thinking about the events that just occurred. 

He turned to the other occupant of the room, voice deadpan. “Hey Jay, can you do me a favor and kill me, please? Just put me out of my misery.” 

Jay snorted, turning to send him an amused look and then shifting back to his laptop. “Awe, poor lonely puppy got a crush on a straight guy?” He laughed, batting away the pillow Carlos threw at his head. 

“Okay, a) you don’t get to tease me when I had to listen for three months as you pined over Gil and Harry. b) you’ve got two whole ass boyfriends so you don’t get to make fun of me for lonely. And c) the problem is he thinks _ I'm  _ straight.” 

Jay burst into laughter at that statement. Carlos flipped him off. 

“You are such an asshole.” He grumbled under his breath. 

“That's the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard.” Jay gasped. Carlos was about to shoot back a retort, when a knock came from the door. 

-=+=-

Ok. So. Carlos had a boyfriend. 

Cool. 

-=+=-

“Is this fine?” Carlos stepped out of the bathroom with blank expression. When he’d started this makeover-choose-an-outfit-for-his-first-date-thing with Evie, he’d admittedly been exited. But, nearly two hours later he was about to burn his own closet, and probably Jay’s for good measure. And because it would be funny, but that’s besides the point. 

Evie squinted at him, motioning with her hand for him to turn. He did with a pained sigh, having already modeled four slightly different variations of this outfit. 

“It’ll have to do… you need to get to Chad’s room or you’ll be late.” 

Carlos exhaled in relief. “No offense E, but thank Evil.” She rolled her eyes at him, throwing him his jacket and waving him out of the room. He gave her a grin as he left, closing the door behind him. 

He walked up to Chad’s room, struggling to keep his smile off his face. He was really anxious, he’d never been on a real date before, but really excited too. 

He rapped on Chad’s bedroom door, rocking on his heels while he waited for the door to open. He heard a crash from inside, pulling an anxious laugh from his chest, before the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled looking Chad. 

“Hi!” Chad grinned, face bright red. 

“Hi.” Carlos giggled, picking off a very bright ribbon that was stuck to Chad's head. 

“You look really nice! I’m kinda a mess right now, cause Audrey kept stressing me out about whatever I was wearing, and any time I asked Doug for advice he told me to ask Evie, which I couldn't necessarily do because she was helping you, so…” Chad rambled, slightly out of breath. 

Carlos grinned at him, smoothing out the front of Chad’s shirt, an action that seemed to short-circuit the taller teen’s brain. “You look great, I promise. Lets go.” 

Chad nodded, grinning as he took Carlos’s hand. Carlos felt heat rise to his face, tilting his head away slightly. 

“So where are we going?” 

Chad coughed into his hand. “I, uhh, thought you would maybe wanna go have a picnic? I could maybe show you some of those woodland creatures?” 

Carlos smiled at him, leaning up on his tip-toes to peck Chad’s cheek. Both their faces flushed an even deeper red, despite the fact that they were already a pair of flustered messes before the kiss. 

“That sounds great.” Carlos said, voice only slightly tight with nerves. Chad laughed, squeezing his hand. 

-=+=-

“Hm… I think this one looks like a Blueberry.” 

“You’ve said that about literally every blue bird that came down.” Carlos muffled his laugh, trying not to scare off the bird on his finger. 

“Well they all do!” Chad insisted, struggling to hold in his own laughter. 

Carlos shook his head, leaning over to a low branch to let the bird hop off his finger. 

“So if we saw a blue dog, would you name it Blueberry?” 

“First off, where are you seeing blue dogs. Second, yes.” 

Carlos barked out a laugh. “I guess I should keep dude away from paint, otherwise your gonna change his name to Blueberry.” 

“Maybe.” Chad hummed popping a piece of candy in his mouth. Carlos giggled, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. 

“This was really great Chad.” He sighed. 

“I’m glad you had a nice time.” Chad said softly, laying his arm over Carlos’s back. Carlos gave him a crooked smile, leaning up to press their lips together. He pulled away, his huge smile reflected back on Chad’s blushing face.

“Now it’s perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is it!! i'm not suuper happy with how it came out which makes me kinda sad bc the original story is so cute,,,, hhhhhh, but w/e it exists lol!! and the stuff mentioned about the isle was bc i was gonna do smthn where chad meets dizzy but then i ended up plotting that into my "keep them close" series and didn't wanna do the same thing twice..... sorry..... im basically giving chad a redemption arc and putting more focus on dizzy in that series so it's just what made logical sense,,,, like to put it there bc im going in more depth there,,,, sry ssdjfksdfj


End file.
